disneyworldparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
TIPS Y CURIOSIDADES DE COMPRAS
Archivo:Money.jpg PRIORIDADES. Según encuestas realizadas por portales turísticos de la zona de florida central, para turistas internacionales, las compras son el objetivo número 1 o 2 de su viaje a Orlando. Los turistas americanos ubican el Shopping en el cuarto lugar de sus preferencias. LLEGANDO A COMPRAR. Para llegar a los centros comerciales deberemos contar con auto o tomar taxi. Desde Disney, el costo aproximado de un taxi hasta el Outlet más cercano (Premium Outlet Vineland Ave.) es de U$S 25 sólo ida. En algunos hoteles fuera de Disney se ofrece transporte de cortesía a algunos Outlets, consulte antes de reservar. Otra opción será alquilar auto por un solo día y concentrar allí toda nuestro apetito de compras, con todos los seguros el automóvil más pequeño nos costará aproximadamente U$S 54 sin GPS y U$S 67 con GPS más el costo de la gasolina (fuente: www.happytoursusa.com). Otra opción es el transporte público, pero nuestro lema: “tiempo es dinero” nos impide recomendarlo como opción potable. OFERTA Y DEMANDA. Orlando tiene más de cuatro millones y medio de metros cuadrados de superficie exclusivamente dedicada a la venta de artículos al público, también es el mayor destino turístico del mundo con millones de visitantes por año. La demanda es alta pero la oferta es tan grande que las gangas están a la vuelta de cada esquina. MERCHANDAISING CONCENTRADO. La enorme variedad de productos y recuerdos que ofrecen Disney, Universal y, en menor medida, Sea World se repite en un alto porcentaje de una a otra de sus cientos de gift shops y tiendas. Por eso, si estamos cortos de tiempo una buena estrategia es concentrar las compras en un único local, preferentemente aquellos más grandes e importantes. En la sección "Compras en los parques" encontrarán un listado de esos establecimientos. DESCUENTOS IGUALES. Una local de marca outlet en un Mall tendrá la misma oferta general que la que pueda ubicarse en otro local de otro Mall o Plaza Shopping. Por ejemplo si en el Premium Outlet la marca Tommy Hilfiger ofrece sweters al 50% de descuento, ese mismo descuento para ese mismo producto estará vigente en todos los locales outlets de orlando de la marca, sin embargo no necesariamente ubicaremos los mismos modelos o talles en todos los locales. La excepción puede ser una liquidación especial de un local en particular por exceso de stock o mercadería más antigua. CADA CIUDAD LO SUYO. Si vamos a Orlando y a Miami y la intención es comprar ropa de buenas marcas al mejor precio, los Outlets de la ciudad mágica serán mejor opción que, por ejemplo Sawgrass en la metrópoli playera. Si lo que buscamos es última moda, exclusividad y lujo, Miami toma la delantera, aún por sobre el excelente Shopping Center de lujo de Orlando: Mall at Milenia. UNA HORA DESPUÉS. Si vamos a dedicar tiempo a comprar en Magic Kingdom, una buena estrategia es dejarlo para el final del día ya que las tiendas de Main Street USA permanecen abiertas hasta una hora después del horario de cierre del resto del parque. PRECIOS IGUALES. Si la idea es comprar en alguno de los cientos de locales de Walt Disney World, sea en sus parques temáticos, Downtown Disney o algún resort, en casi todos los casos podemos asegurar que los precios son prácticamente iguales con poquísimas excepciones. VARIEDAD. Si bien una gran base de merchandising de Disney se repite de locación en locación algunos artículos específicos se encuentran solamente en determinados lugares: World Showcase en Epcot es la principal excepción con souvenirs ubicables exclusivamente en cada uno de los pabellones de los países; luego hay productos específicos de determinadas atracciones con variedades que encontraremos sólo en el Gift Shop junto a la misma. Ejemplo de ello es el merchandising de Plaza del Sol Caribe Bazaar junto a Piratas del Caribe en MK o de Playhouse Disney en DHS. Si no tienen tiempo de parar en cada shop por artículos particulares, la mejor apuesta es concentrar las compras en “World of Disney” el más grande Gift Shop de productos Disney del mundo, en Downtown Disney. LAS COMPRAS, AL HOTEL. Si nos hospedamos en un resort Disney podemos pedir que envíen nuestra compra desde cualquier parque temático al lobby del hotel. Los paquetes llegarán al día siguiente por lo que el sistema no debe ser usado el día de nuestra salida. Un sistema similar se brinda por Universal para los huéspedes de alguno de sus tres hoteles. LOS CHICOS Y EL BOLSILLO. Si viajamos con hijos pequeños sus cabecitas serán bombardeadas con seductores y coloridos juguetes ubicados a cada paso de nuestro recorrido por los parques. El resultado será un “quiero eso papá” o “quiero eso mamá” aproximadamente cada 3 o 4 minutos. Para balancear las cosas entre satisfacer esa ansiedad y no caer en bancarrota a la vuelta, uno de los papis puede “escaparse” a visitar las Disney Outlet Store y comprar una selección de tantos regalos como días de estadía, prometiendo a los niños que cada noche tendrán su premio en la habitación. La ansiedad bajará y el bolsillo no estará tan acosado. EL SOUVENIR MAS BARATO. En todos los parques temáticos encontraremos máquinas generalmente ubicadas en los gift shops para llevarnos a casa el souvenir más barato de todo Disney World: un centavo transformado en dije con algún personaje o logo impreso en el mismo. En USA no es delito destruir la moneda y eso es exactamente lo que estas máquinas hacen: colocaremos dos monedas de un cuarto y una moneda de cobre de un centavo, elegiremos el motivo que más nos gusta y apretaremos el botón o giraremos la palanca para que el proceso comience. En 5 segundos nuestro penny (centavo) caerá aplastado, ovalado y con el motivo grabado. El costo total del souvenir habrá sido de U$S 0,51 y los niños, contentos. Por supuesto Disney no da puntada sin hilo y si la colección pretende ser grande hay cientos de motivos para elegir. También se venden álbumes para juntar los penny aplastados todos juntos en casa. RECUPERANDO CON LA COMIDA. Luego de abonar su comida en alguno de los counter service de los parques chequeen si tuvieron la suerte de obtener un descuento en la parte final del ticket de compra. Generalmente son descuentos para merchandise de un 20% y para usar en las tiendas principales de cada uno de los parques antes de las 12 del mediodía. MICKEY MART. En Downtown Disney un pequeño puesto sobre la zona de Marketplace llamado Mickey´s Mart vende peluches, vasos y otros souvenirs todos por menos de U$S 10. NEGOCIANDO PUERTAS ADENTRO. Si viajamos con preadolescentes o adolescentes, otra forma de “prevenir” un desmadre presupuestario en merchandising es simplemente realizar un trato con ellos antes de empezar las vacaciones: darla a cada uno una Gift Card del monto total que admitimos para este rubro y que sean ellos mismos quien administren la forma de gastarla. Las Gift Card se pueden comprar en el Lobby del Hotel o en otros negocios alrededor de Disney World, también pueden comprarse online en DisneyStore.com. Su monto va desde los U$S 25 a los U$S 500. LOS PARQUES EN LOS OUTLETS . Las tiendas de merchandising tanto de Disney como de Universal ubicadas en Outlets o Malls fuera de los límites de cada complejo respectivo ofrecen un stock diferente (más antiguo) y precios más bajos. En ocasiones podrán encontrar mercadería que aún se vende dentro de los parques con descuentos de hasta un 50%. Lo más económico de todo: cualquier producto con la inscripción de un año anterior. Claro, llevarse hoy de recuerdo una remera que diga “Universal 2008” puede distorsionar un poco las cosas. ESTACIONAMIENTO GRATIS, TARDE. En CityWalk el estacionamiento no es gratuito, si solamente concurrimos a este paseo de entrenimiento, restaurantes y compras deberemos pagar el mismo ticket para estacionar que pagaríamos para ir a uno de los parques temáticos. Esta modalidad cambia luego de las 18 hs., a partir de allí el estacionamiento es gratis y también es uno de los mejores momentos para pasear por los negocios de la “ciudad de a pie”. MANDAMELO AL FRENTE. Tanto Universal Studios como Islas de la Aventura ofrecen gratuitamente el servicio de envío de las compras desde cualquier punto de cada uno de los parques hasta la tienda principal ubicada junto al porton de ingreso. De esta manera podremos comprar en cualquier momento y no cargar las bolsas o paquetes hasta que nuestra visita haya concluido definitivamente. NICK STUFF. En Universal Studios pueden también encontrar toda la variedad de productos de la licencia del canal Nickelodeon junto a la atracción de Jimmy Neutron: Bob Esponja, Dora, Diego, Los Padrinos y otros amigos estarán esperando. MIREN PARA ARRIBA. Cuando paseen por las tiendas Dervish and Banges, Ollivanders y The Owl Post en la isla de Harry Potter, no dejen de mirar hacia arriba, además de la asombrosa ambientación podrán descubrir algunos vehículos extraños amarrados pero listos para volar. CLEARENCE. La palabra “Clearence” se traduce “Liquidación” y la palabra liquidación en un outlet adquiere una dimensión particular: en aquel perchero o mostrador donde Ud. lea Clearence sumérjase en la oferta, podrá encontrar camperas por menos de veinte dolares, sweters por menos de 15, remeras por menor de cinco y otras gangas difíciles de creer. Eso si, ni talles ni variedad, liquidación: lo que está, está y lo que no, no. ACUMULATIVO. Es usual encontrarnos con carteles en la entrada de las tiendas: “20% off all store” o algo similar. También es usual que nos topemos con zonas de ofertas puntuales como por ejemplo “30% in Sweters”. Además quizá concurrimos a ese local con un cupon del 10% en nuestra compra. No tenga vergüenza en preguntar si los descuentos son acumulativos, es muy probable que dos o incluso los tres lo sean. Entonces, no sería extraño el sweter que cuesta U$S 25 tendrá el 20% de toda la tienda (25-5= U$S20)+ el 30% de la promo por producto (20-6= 14 U$S) + el 10% de nuestro cupón (14-1,40= U$S 12,60) y terminemos pagando U$S12,6 lo que empezó valiendo U$S25. ¿Está mareado? LAS PROMOS EN LA WEB. Uno o dos días antes de viajar, pueden ingresar a las páginas oficiales de los Premium Outlets y entrar a la sección “Sales & Events” y luego “In-Store Promotion” para imprimir un listado de las ofertas vigentes la caja de cada una de las marcas. CERCA DE SEA WORLD Y UNIVERSAL. Si planificamos nuestra visita al Outlet luego de un día en Sea World o Universal, el más cercano de todos a estos parques es Premium Outlets International Drive, a poco más de 10 minutos en auto o taxi y a menos de U$S 20 sólo ida. UNO SOLO. Si nuestro itinerario está diseñado para ir de compras sólo una vez, desde nuestro hotel y nos hospedamos en Walt Disney World, el Premium Outlet Vineland Ave es la mejor opción. Si nos hospedamos fuera de Disney, simplemente verificar antes de ir cual de los dos Premium es el más cercano a través de Google Maps “como llegar” y marcar ese como el destino de compras elegido. Esta recomendación es aún más intensa si no vamos a contar con auto y utilizaremos taxi. CASI IGUAL. El Premium Vineland tiene 150 tiendas y el Premium International tiene 180. Las marcas más importantes sin embargo están en ambos. Las pocas excepciones son: Dior, Carolina Herrera y TAG Hauer que están sólo en el Vineland y Victoria´s Secret que sólo tiene tienda en el International Drive CAMBIOS. Quizá nos veamos en la necesidad o gusto de cambiar alguno de los productos adquiridos en los outlets. Ello no será problema mientras conservemos el ticket de caja y la etiqueta del producto. Incluso podrán realizar el cambio en una tienda de la misma marca ubicado en un mall diferente a aquel en que originalmente realizaron la compra. UN VIAJE GRATIS. Si se hospedarán en uno de los hoteles con traslado gratuito al Lake Buena Vista Factory Store, pueden disfrutar de una salida programada durante la mañana y la vuelta en alguno de los cuatro horarios de la tarde. También pueden optar sólo por aprovechar uno de los tramos y reducir a la mitad el gasto de taxi. Aquí el listado de hoteles participantes: http://www.lbvfs.com/Orlando-Outlet-Free-Shopping-Shuttle.cfm ESTACIONAMIENTO CÓMODO. El Lake Buena Vista Factory Store y el Marketplace tienen un estacionamiento central y las tiendas dispuestas sobre su perímetro. Como generalmente no hay demasiada concurrencia de autos, es bastante probable conseguir un lugar cerca de aquella tienda que más nos interesa. Más aún si hay dos tiendas que nos interesan especialmente y no están muy próximas, simplemente podemos mover el auto a otro lugar más cercano de la segunda tienda una vez cargados los paquetes de la primera visitada. REVISE OFERTAS. Todos los sitios web tienen ofertas vigentes para determinados productos en secciones específicas. Revisar periódicamente esas secciones unos días antes de viajar e incluso en Orlando si contamos con acceso a Internet puede traernos buenas sorpresas. CUANTO VALE EL ENVÍO. Los costos de envío varían de acuerdo a la rapidez de llegada del producto y al tipo de producto enviado. Si ubicamos en una única orden más de un producto pueden abaratarse costos. Generalmente el precio oscila entre los U$S 2 y U$S 8 en el envío regular (3 a 5 días hábiles), los U$S 4 y U$S 10 en el rápido (dos días hábiles); y los U$S 8 y U$S 17 los super-rápidos (1 día hábil). Para compras de determinado valor mínimo, suelen existir opciones de envío gratuito con una demora de 5 a 8 días hábiles. CALCULANDO TIEMPOS Y COSTOS DE ENVÍO. Todas las páginas importantes especifican claramente los costos del envío y los tiempos. Generalmente existen varias opciones desde la tardanza “regular” hasta las “super-rápidas”. Si la compra la realizaremos desde casa para que nos esté esperando en el hotel a nuestra llegada, simplemente calculen los días necesarios y ubiquen la orden de compra con la anticipación suficiente para que el costo de envío más económico nos deje el paquete en el lobby el día deseado. ESPECIAL PARA CHICOS. Si tenemos chicos pequeños, estos locales son la panacea: la ropa que se ofrece puesta por talle permite elegir cantidad de productos de muy buenas marcas a increible precio, si al niño le queda, se compra. La ropa de adultos, sabemos, es más difícil de elegir, allí juega más el gusto y la subjetividad ROTACIÓN. El sistema de negocios de Ross y Marshalls provoca una constante rotación de la mercadería. De tres a seis veces por semana se ponen a la venta nuevos productos. Si quiere tener ventaja, concurra a la mañana y si fue al principio del viaje, vuelva al final: la tienda será otra MÁS NUEVA. Aunque es difícil de encontrar, mucha de la ropa que se ofrece en Marshalls o Ross es incluso más nueva que la de los outlets. La explicación es simple, estos negocios compran mercadería de manera oportunista por sobre fabricación o sobre compra, mientras que aquellos reciben productos de la temporada anterior. EL CLEARENCE DEL CLEARENCE DEL CLEARENCE. Aunque Ud. no lo crea, Ross y Marshalls también ofrecen a sus clientes mesas o percheros repletos de ropa en liquidación. En este caso es la liquidación, de la liquidación, de la liquidación. Si ve el cartel con grandes letras rojas abaláncese a gusto y no se infarte con la ganga que pueda encontrar allí. DOS BISTURÍS. Si quieren visitar en una sola tarde Ross y Best Buy o Marshall, Ross y Best Buy pueden probar con Waterford Lakes Town Center en 413 North Alafaya Trail para la primera combinación y el Florida Mall para la segunda variante. Si quieren visitar un Ross luego de pasar por uno de los Outlets Mall, el Premium International Drive y el Ross ubicado en 5452 Touchstone Drive están a menos de 4 minutos de auto. COMPARE BIEN. Para decidir que comprar electrónica en Orlando es más beneficioso, debe comparar correctamente agregando al costo que pagará en la línea de cajas 1) los costos de aduana al volver, 2) lo que para Ud. valga la falta de garantía en nuestro país. EN ELECTRONICA, TODO IGUAL. Los precios que pueden conseguirse en productos electrónicos son equivalentes dentro de las mismas cadenas en Miami y Orlando. Es decir, la misma notebook costará igual en un Best Buy cerca de Disney que en el ubicado en el Dolphin Mall de Miami. Sí puede existir alguna diferencia, menor, de cadena a cadena pero no con el rango de diferencia que sí puede verificarse en el rubro vestimenta. EL MAS BUSCADO. Si quieren un producto específico en electrónica y prefieren no comprarlo por la web sino concurrir a Best Buy, Compusa o Walmart a buscarlo: primero cerciórense que haya stock en la tienda (para eso en la página web existe una opción específica), asegurado el stock, impriman la página y concurran al local con el papel impreso que le darán al vendedor para que la compra sea exactamente la buscada. LA MANZANITA. Si lo que buscan es un Ipad, un Ipod o un Iphone liberado (los que vienen con linea a mejor precio requieren green card americana para su adquisición) pueden visitar las tiendas oficiales de la marca en el Florida Mall o Mall at Millenia. En ambos centros comerciales también encontrarán un gran local de Best Buy. Recuerden que estos Malls no ofrecen tiendas Outlets sino comercio de precios regulares aunque en el Florida Mall de yapa se toparán con un Marshalls y un Ross. REFURBISHED. Cuando vean la leyenda “refurbished” junto a un producto de increible precio, deben entender de que se trata: son productos que fueron restituidos al fabricante por alguna falla de origen y que fueron desarmados, arreglados y vuelto a armar. En general funcionan perfectamente y cuentan con garantía americana (no internacional). Para arriesgados puede ser una interesante opción. OTRAS COMPRAS EN WM. No sólo víveres se ofrecen en Wal-Mart: Electrónicos, Accesorios, Artículos para bebés, y además Farmacia, Optica y Revelado de fotos. Muchos de estos departamentos, en determinadas tiendas, las 24 horas abierto. Categoría:Florida Categoría:Disney Categoría:Raves Categoría:Comer Categoría:Divercion Categoría:Donald Categoría:Desayuno Categoría:Dinero Categoría:Dibujos Categoría:Descuento Categoría:Mecanicos Categoría:JUEGOS Categoría:Viajes Categoría:Videojuegos